


点文•恐吓信

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: “我现在已经开始倒霉了！”山治生气的朝索隆大喊，“还以为是哪位lady想对我说的真心话呢！没想到居然是恶作剧！！恐吓信？呵呵，鬼才会信！”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OP短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650160
Kudos: 2





	点文•恐吓信

**Author's Note:**

> 老文，lofter首发。

“喂，同学。”

“嗯？”

“你的信掉了。”

……

山治回宿舍的时候脸上的笑容还没有消失，整个人都冒着红心，看样子幸福得不行。

索隆靠在自己的床上看着已经傻掉了的卷眉，觉得奇怪，但当他看到山治手上的信的时候，就完全明白了。

告白信吗？这家伙就算是有他这个男朋友了，但是收到女孩子的东西还是会激动的不得了啊。

山治一脸满足的坐到自己那张床上拆开了信封，把那张淡蓝色的信纸小心翼翼的从里面取出，然后展开认真阅读。

索隆放下手上的书，仔细打量山治的表情，惊讶的发现对方的热情正在极速冷却，最后变成阴霾。

“怎么了？”他终于忍不住好奇的开口，“信写的有问题吗？”

“你自己看吧。”山治说完把信递给了索隆，然后去阳台抽烟了。

索隆拿过信以后，看到前半段的时候还在吃着醋，可到后面的时候却不厚道的笑了。他拿着信去阳台找山治，幸灾乐祸的说：“报应啊，圈圈眉。恐吓信？哈哈，还要你写十封发出去呢，不然会倒霉的哦。”

“我现在已经开始倒霉了！”山治生气的朝索隆大喊，“还以为是哪位lady想对我说的真心话呢！没想到居然是恶作剧！！恐吓信？呵呵，鬼才会信！”

索隆看着信和信封：天蓝色的信封配着浅蓝色的信纸，上面那一行行娟秀的小字清新而柔和，但是没有署名也没用地址，只有开头部分用了书信的格式，而后面就只剩下那两行恶作剧似的话……“转发十分，不然倒霉一辈子哦。”

还真是个可爱的女孩子啊？索隆这样想着，把信塞回信封，拉着山治回房间，“不信就算了，进屋吃饭吧，我还饿着呢……”

……

两个人都没有在意这件事，一是因为都是高中生忙于学业根本没心思在这种事情上浪费时间，二是因为两个人根本就不信。

拜托，现在可是科学社会，有谁会被一封小小的恐吓信威胁到？但接下来的日子里，就好像为了印证信的真实性一样，山治在不断的倒霉。

他最初只是忘记带钥匙或者上课开小差的时候被老师抓到，当他跟他的绿藻头男友抱怨这些小事的时候，对方还在嘲笑他白痴笨蛋，他们也因此吵吵闹闹了一个下午，但倒霉事逐渐升级了，而且慢慢让人觉得不安。

山治收到信后的第三天，中午去食堂打饭的时候被人泼了一身的热汤，烫得他不得不扔了手上的饭跑医务室去上药，然后苦着脸和班主任罗宾请假回宿舍。当天晚上绿藻头回寝室看到山治胳膊上的烫伤的时候，并没有像之前那样嘲笑他，而是问清事情经过以后给山治换了药。

“真倒霉啊……”在换药的时候山治嘟囔着。

一直沉默着的索隆突然开口说了一句：“偶然吧，别放心上。”

然而被烫伤只是个开始，在接下来的日子里，山治开始不停的倒霉出糗。他有的时候甚至就连走路也会摔跟头，而且最严重的一次是某天早上。两人出宿舍楼门的时候，山治突然想起忘记带笔记，要转身回去取。就在他停住、转身的瞬间，一个花盆从天而降，下落地点正是山治的头顶。

索隆的爆发几乎是瞬间的，他粗暴的拉开了山治的头但是并没有让对方的肩膀躲开。那个看上去足有五斤重的花盆就那么不偏不倚的砸中了山治的左肩，然后随着山治的惨叫碎成了三瓣。

山治疼得表情都已经扭曲，蜷缩在原地不敢去动他的肩膀。索隆看着那个花盆，已经来不及去追究是谁闯的祸了。他现在浑身都在发抖——刚刚那个瞬间，这个圈圈眉真的可能会死掉！

“喂……绿藻头。”山治的声音已经变调，“帮我拨120，我那里好像……”

“不不不，没事的……你、……”索隆无法冷静，他拨键的手指和说话的声音都在颤抖，他蹲在山治的身边，浑身全都是汗。周围围满了同学，叽叽喳喳吵个不停让他心烦意乱。

救护车在二十分钟以后才到，急救人员给山治做了简单的固定后，就把山治被送去了医院。当天晚上，索隆上完课去医院听结果的时候，着实为山治捏了把汗：骨折，但修养的好的话完全可以恢复，而且不会有什么后遗症。

于是就这样，山治的左肩裹了整整三个月的石膏。唯一值得高兴的是，这三个月里他没再倒过霉了

……

三个月后的最后一次复查是在晚上，两个人放学以后坐地铁到的医院。一切检查结束以后已经是半夜十一点了，医院里除了几个值夜班的护士和住院的病人就没有其他走动人员了。两个人从三十二楼坐电梯下楼，本以为可以就这样顺顺利利的离开的，没想到的是，电梯降到第十三层的时候就不动了。

山治脸色难看的盯着楼层指示灯，好半天才说出话来：“不会又来吧……”

索隆的表情也没有好多少，他按了求救铃以后发现是坏的。

两个人先是一顿乱按的点了电梯里面所有的按键，然后试图对着监控求助，最后无奈的尝试了一下从电梯上面爬出去——无一例外，全部失败了。

除非有人注意到他们，否则……

索隆意识到这一点以后，就立刻坐到了地上，他看了眼手机：十七号 23：42

关掉手机，然后对山治说：“坐下来等吧圈圈眉，不一定要多久呢，保存些体力。”

“用不了多久的吧？”山治皱着眉头坐下了，他的不安毫无遮掩的表露出来，“我最近……已经够倒霉的了。”

索隆瞄了眼山治，低声说：“别担心，不是什么大事。”

……

索隆再次开机：十八号 15：29

他打了个哈欠，又把手机关掉了

……

山治从索隆的衣兜里拿出手机，开机：十九号 10：16

肚子饿得又开始叫个不停，他虚弱的揉了两下，然后把手机关机。

……

索隆再次醒了过来，拿出手机开机：二十号 21：07

山治靠在他身上不知道是熟睡还是昏迷，他现在渴得要命，但生理上依旧在催促他排泄。狭窄的空间里已经臭得要命了，他觉得再这样下去，他们会在死之前先疯掉的。

……

山治强撑着，把手机开机：二十一号 06：33

绿藻头睁着眼睛，但是目光已经呆滞，眼珠子神经质的动了两下，然后又垂下了眼皮。

“你不该和我一起来啊。”山治关机以后说，“我要把你害死了……”

对方就好像没听见他说的话一样，毫无反应。

“我该把那封信发出去的，对吧？”山治继续说，虚弱得必须拼尽全力，“如果我信了的话，说不定就不会变成这个样子了……”

“……别傻了，圈圈眉。”索隆突然说，声音沙哑不堪，“我才不相信是那封信的原因呢……明明就是你这个混蛋太崔了啊。”

山治无声的笑笑，问：“我不会真的和你死在一起吧？”

“你还不愿意了？”

“啊……觉得自己吃亏啊。”

“嘁……要说吃亏是我才对吧，臭卷眉……”

……

两个人直到22号的下午才获救，原因是两个人的班主任发现这两个家伙几天都没有来上学，就向领导反应了情况，在调查很久以后才发现两个人被困在了医院的电梯里。

不过也不知道是不是倒霉的大发劲儿了，自从获救以后，就再也没倒过霉。

番外：

山治满心桃红的看着站在他对面的薇薇，完全没有把话听进去，直到绿藻头毫不留面子地送了他一个爆栗才回过神来听薇薇把话说完：“……所以、那封信……是我送的……”

“没事的啦~~微微小姐~~~以后送多少都行~~~~随便送哦~~~~”

绿藻头恨铁不成钢的看着自家的花痴男友，无奈的说：“你怎么就不长记性呢。”


End file.
